


Jolis Mensonges

by SelfawareShipper



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Adoption, Cute, Family, Fluff, M/M, diner au, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: Every night around midnight the strange man cones in. take his seat in the same corner booth, and reads. Not leaving until morning when the cafe became too busy for him. He would always buy food and plenty of coffee so no one was really complaining, Especially not Martin.





	1. Sweet nothings

When Martin pushed open the buttercup yellow door from the kitchen to the dining room he was momentarily dizzy. Something he could easily blame on his lack of sleep. It’s was likely nearing one am by now and his shift wasn’t even close to over. He hadn’t wanted to work so late, but third-shift workers at ‘Café de Jolis Mensonges’ made twenty-five percent on the hour more than the normal workers and he really needed the money. 

What kind of Cafe had twenty-four-hour serves anyway? For how fancy the name tried to make it sound it was really nothing more than a dinner with a faux French aesthetic slapped on top. It felt a little pointless to be honest, most of their costumes would have been just as happy in a grimy old diner as they were in the plush, delicate ”cafe”. Especially this time of night.

He'd mostly get truckers and people on road trips, but even they were sparse. By four AM it would start to pick up but for now the cafe was almost empty aside from one customer. A tall man, with deep tired eyes and short-cropped hair that was more gray than black. despite this, there was a youthfulness to his face and build that made Martin think he couldn't be much past thirty. 

Every night he’d come in around midnight, take his seat in the same corner booth, and wouldn't leave until morning when the cafe got too busy for him. The whole time he was reading, often being able to start and finish a book in the course of the evening. Them, strangely enough, he’d be back the next night with the same book, usually reading one three or four times before finally going on to the next, Muttering along with the words the whole time. A strange fellow to be sure, but he would always buy food and plenty of coffee so no one was really complaining, Especially not Martin.

Something about him was entrancing. And during these lonely empty nights, he found himself standing at the very end of the counter, ears strained to try and listen to the deep voice mutter his stories. He could only ever pick up bits and pieces but he was always struck by the emotions in the man's voice, the passion he put behind every word. Martin wished there was a non-creepy way to ask him to read a little louder.

” you're staring again.” Tim said from behind the kitchen window, making Martin jump. 

”Shhh, he’ll hear you!” Martin hissed a little frantically, looking over his shoulder at the cook, who grinned.

”not my fault you're being a creep.” Tim said back, and Martin blushed.

” I am not!” Martin squeaked defensively. 

”whys Martin a creep?” Sasha asked, walking out of the bathroom, mid-way through tying her hair up into the tight bun she always kept it in when she was serving. 

”he's staring at the book weirdo again.” Tim laughed.

”Why don't you just talk to him?” Sasha asked. 

”he's clearly busy. What would I even say to him?” Martin shook his head.

”You could start by asking my name.” a deep voice said suddenly from behind them. Immediately Martin felt hot embarrassment fill him, blushing and covering his mouth in horror. Tim broke into a wild fit of laughter.

”oh, I'm so sorry sir! We… We were just” Martin stuttered. The man had set down his book and was facing them, looking amused. 

”it's fine. Really ”the book weirdo” is probably a fitting nickname.” He laughed.

”no! I'm sorry, that's just… Tim, sorry.” Martin sputtered, looking over to Sasha for help. She'd disappeared into the kitchen, leaving him to deal with this. ”w-what's your actual name? So we got something better to call you.” he said awkwardly. the man laughed, low and calm, and martins glad he was already blushing or he's sure it would have been obvious how nice he thought it sounded.

”its Jon.” he said smoothly. 

”well Jon, would you like a refill on your coffee?” martin asked, hoping to quell some of the uncomfortable energy by doing his job. Jon shrugged, pushing his mug forward. Martin rushed over, snatching the pot of its heater and carefully filling the cup. Jon took the cup in his hands, glancing over it at Martin. 

”now you know my name. What's yours?” Jon asked, taking a slow sip from the mug, eyes fixed on Martin, making his heart flutter. 

”M-martin.” he replied shyly, breaking the eye contact and looking down at the table. Catching Sight of the blue and gray cover of Jon’s book. ”what have you been reading?” he asked. 

”just some young adult fantasy nonsense. Quite poorly written really.” Jon said dismissively, looking at the book in annoyance. That caught Martin off guard, this had to be at least the second time he's seen him read through the book this week. 

”Why are you reading it then?” Martin laughed. 

”it's my job.” Jon shrugged. 

”it's your job to read books?” Martin raised an eyebrow. 

”yes, actually. I record audiobooks.”Jon said. 

”oh wow! That must be fun.” martin said, he hadn't thought of that as a career people had, though it made sense, someone had to be recording all those books.

”just a job really. It lets me read quite a lot but it's not like I get to choose what. Sometimes you get really interesting stuff, sometimes you get YA novels about a knight falling in love with a dragon.” Joa explained. 

”that doesn't sound so bad, sounds like a rather cute story really.” martin said. Jon laughed, shaking his head and grabbing the book from the table and flipping through it.

” Sir Dasher stared longingly into her reptilian eyes. ”I was sent to slay you, but instead you stole my heart!”” Jon read aloud, and Martin snorted. 

”is-is it likes a proper dragon?” martin asked.

”no of course not, that would have been too interesting, it's just a woman with wings.” Jon sighed, shaking his head. 

”well, that's lame.” Martin said, not noticing that he had moved to sit down across from Jon until he was already there.

They talked for the rest of the night, no one else coming in until Melania came to take over his position. Martin hadn't even noticed the time pass and laughed a little awkwardly, wishing Jon a good night… Or well morning. Jon had smiled, wished him well. And that was that. He'd finally talked to the strange handsome man reading in the corner booth, and it had gone incredibly.   
—-  
The next night when Jon came in clutching the same book and ordered his usual Martin was overjoyed. Talking to him for a while before sighing, begrudgingly informing Martin that was much as he likes to continue to talk he had to work on getting used to the book if he was going to be able to get it recorded in time. When he saw disappointed briefly flash across Martins ace he smiled and offered to read aloud. And just like that there retain started. 

Jon would come in, they’d talk for a bit, then he started reading. Drawing Martin into the story so easily with his words, it was entrancing. He'd stop whenever anyone else came it but it didn't happen much, they were slow, much slower than they probably should be but Martin wasn't complaining. The world seemed to melt away when he was around Jon. 

Soon they started seeing one another outside of the diner. First a chance meeting at a Mall that ended with them going to the movies, then on purpose many times after that. They never even officially started dating it just sort of happened, no nerve-racking conversation needed. Over the next months, Martin would spend more and more time over at Jon's place instead of his, to the point where just became more practical to sell his shitty little flat and move in, So he did. 

Everything seemed better with Jon, the world had just clicked so perfectly in place. Even his sleep was better. He still got the nightmares that had been plaguing him for so long. Nightmares of monsters and statements and tape recorders. Of a cold-eyed broken Jon falling further and further from humanity. But then he’d wake up wrapped him his Jons warm loving arms and he’d know everything was ok.   
——

Their sixth anniversary had gone more than perfectly. Every bit of Martins plan felling into place. And after the romance, the dinner, the gifts, and the exciting little surprise he'd had for Jon when they got home, they were both very happy and very tired. Despite that, as twelve a clock approached they pulled each other out of bed, got dressed and bundled out into the car for their yearly tradition. 

Martin had quit his job as ‘Café de Jolis Mensonges’ years ago. Jon made more than enough to keep them both afloat, and the house husband life definitely suited Martin. But even if he didn't work there anymore, every year on their adversary they still went back. They tucked themselves in that same little corner booth. sipping at there shitty coffee and equally shitty tea, talking the night away.

”do you want kids?” Jon asked after a lull in the conversation. 

”of course I do!” Martin said. the question struck him as odd. They’d had this conversation plenty of times before, and every time Martin had answered the same. 

” I meant like… Soon.” Jon said a little nervously. Martin went wide-eyed, realizing what Jon meant, almost spitting out some of his tea in his shock. ”if you don't think it's a good idea, I won't be upset.” Jon added quickly, Martin shook his head.

”it's not that. I'm just surprised is all. Do you actually think we're ready for that?” Martin asked.

”will we ever be?” Jon asked back, Martin laughed.

”that's very fair. Are you being serious right now Jon?” Martin said, searching Jon's face. 

”I am.” Jon said a little shakily like he was surprised himself. ”I feel like we’ve got everything all figured out finally, things are a stable, which is weird. no better way to ruin stability than with a kid.” 

“Then… then let’s do it!” Martin said excitedly. 

“Really?” Jon asked.

“Really. Let’s get ourselves a baby.” Martin laughed, then Jon leaned over the table and kissed him.  
——

The adoption process went amazingly smooth, far smoother than Martin had ever thought it would, and in a matter of months, it was done. They now had one overexcited two years old to take care of. 

For her part Abigail settled incredibly well, taking quickly to her new home. Martin and Jon weren’t fairing quite as well, scrabbling to figure out their new responsibilities. But every time Martin saw her smile, heard her laugh he knew it was more than worth it.

The first time she had called him daddy he had instantly broke into tears. Abigail, not yet understanding the concept of happy tears had then also started crying, leaving Jon to deal with two sobbing messes. To make up for it Martin cooked dinner that night, then they had watched cartoons on the couch. Abigail falling asleep between them. They both knew that it had been the best choice they’d ever made.


	2. Falling apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >;)

They walked calmly through the park, Abigail up on Jon’s shoulders happily talking away about her day at preschool. Martin nodded along, trying his best to follow the babbling four-year-old story, asking her questions back when it seemed appropriate. When she had mentioned they were learning how to spell their names he had smiled.

”can you spell your name?” he asked, she nodded excitedly. 

”A-B-I-G-A-I-L” she chirped happily. 

”wow! Very good Princess.” Martin said clapping. Jon reached up to give her a high five. She sat up proud before pausing, looking at something behind Martin.

”what's that Daddy?” she asked. pointing. Martin turned around, expecting her to be pointing at an animal or something he could give her the name of. Instead, she was pointing at a particularly large tree, a buttercup yellow door embedded in the trunk. 

”t-that's a door…” Martin said, wondering over to it. ”what's it doing here?”

”some sort of art thing probably?” Jon said. 

” I guess. Reminds me of the diner a little bit. Don't you think it looks like the doors there?” he asked Jon. 

”it's the same color at least.” Jon nodded. 

”Open it! Open it!” Abigail chanted, Martin laughed. 

”I don't know if there's anything behind it.” he said. He knocked his knuckles against the door, a little shocked when it sounded hollow behind it. ” I don't know. If it's someones project I don't want to mess it up.”

”why would they put a door in the park and expect no one to open it.” Jon reasoned. And Martin shrugged, curiosity getting the better of him he throws it open. On the other side was a room. Not a small room fitting the tree but a large room full of boxes and boxes of papers. Standing in front of the door, facing away from him was a woman, floating a couple of inches off the ground.

” I told you, archivist, I gave him the door but I can't promise hell open it. Maybe he'd rather just stay.” she was saying in an echoing voice, sounding rather bored. martin turned around, about to ask if Jon saw what he was seeing this too. Instead, he turned around just in time to see the door he's sure he didn't walk through slam close in his face, separating him from his family.

”no! Nonononon please God no.” he begged, pulling on the doorknob, it was locked. 

”oh never mind there he is.” she said. Martin barely heard her, to busy slamming his body against the door. 

”what did you do to him?!” a deep painfully familiar voice asked. He knew that wasn't his Jon, his memory started to come back to him, clashing against the last eight years of his life. He knew it was the spiral that had done this to him, but he didn't know which life was real and which as fabrication. 

”not all delusions are are bad Jon.” she said amused. 

”g-give them back.” Martin muttered, turning around to face the spiral, she just smiled. ”Give them back!” he yelled, trying to tackle her, she just moved to the side.

”give who back?” she asked, clearly knowing exactly what he meant.

”Jon, Abigail, my family. What did you do to them?!” he asked, hot tears running down his face.

”oh, poor dear. I almost feel bad.” she laughed, looking at Martin. ” I didn't do anything. Jon's right behind you and as for Abigail, It's hard to hurt something that never existed.” she said. And Martin let out a pained noise, falling to his knees. 

”why? Why would you take him and give him ’positive delusions’? What are you getting from this?” Jon asked, compilation heavy in his voice.

”no need archivist I'm happy to tell you. As much I am amused by your little group I couldn't help but feel like you could do with a little change. No more Martin seemed like a good way to stir up some chaos. I thought about killing him, but I rightly thought he'd be a good bargaining chip. Couldn't just capture him the normal way, the bugger has some will power, and for as much as I don't want to be Helen being Martin would be a million times worse. So I thought it would be worth it to focus a bit of energy on keeping him happy. I wasn't expecting to get much from this, but let me tell you, right now he is so very scared.” she hums, carefully carding the ends of her long sharp fingers through his hair. Martin didn't bother to wince away, as his world shattered down around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops it's angst.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandommm. Hope you like it. Leave me your comments to feed my ever growing hunger.


End file.
